My End
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: 'Another Five More Short Graybles' cut away from the scene after Lemongrab began to eat his brother. This is what happened off-camera...


**MY END**

_By TheOneAndOnly1993_

* * *

><p>The sound of a thousand windows breaking rang through their lemon-ears, and for a second, the whole world seemed to have stopped, and their hearts beat as one when the twins looked from the shattered remained of Lemonsweets, into each other's serpentine eyes.<p>

Black Lemongrab, the first, the original, the mistake, was the first to react.

After several petrifying moments, so still they were that neither of their breasts risked inflating with air, like they were to die if they do, Lemongrab's face twisted into a horrible scowl and he let his maw hang open to let out the full volume of his rage: _"Onlyyyyyy **OOOOOOONE**!" _The last thing Lemongrab 2 saw was the black pit of his brother's carnivorous maw.

Fulled by adrenaline and rage over the loss of his "son", Lemongrab had the strength to pin his brother to the ground and stuff his entire body into his maw. When Lemongrab stood back up, the lower half of his clone's entire body was being forced down his gullet. The enraged brother's teeth squeezed and gnawed and lacerated through the second Lemongrab's candy-lemon flesh like it was made from the flimsiest stuff in Mother-Princess's pantry.

So real was the pain, so real was every razorblade of a tooth, grinding and driving through his person, that Lemongrab 2 felt as though he were to die right there. And he voiced these thoughts into a single, real cry into the air: "This is my end!" he screamed, arms flailing in a desperate effort to get out. _"MY ENNNNND!" _

When Lemongrab felt his teeth reach against the pelvic bone of his twin, a surge of strength found deep inside his lemon-heart gave him the force necessary to close his jaws shut like they iron clamps.

_C-CRUNCH!_

_"YEEAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" _It was a wonder none heard the co-ruler of the Lemon Earldom's bloodcurdling cry ring throughout the halls. Acidic lemon juice spurted everywhere - sand-colored walls were turned a starchy, acrid-smelling yellow, the floors, Lemonsweets's playhouse, even the earls clothing became drenched in the blood of Lemongrab 2, so much so that the only way one could identify the two was that one's lower half was simply no more; all that remained was a glossy lump of lemon-candy biomass, loosely covered by some shreds of ivory-turned-yellow fabric and perpetually spurting charges of lemon juice across the tiled floors.

Lemongrab 2 was crying now, tears of pain, of hurt and betrayal, stinging his eyes that made it impossible to clearly see the carnage happening around him. Everything was a blur, a sobbing, cough-wracked sobbing blur. And perhaps that was for the best.

His juice-stained hands clawed against the tile, weakly trying to get a way from his rampant brother. But the wounded lemon hardly made it half a pull before his brother grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

_"TRAITOROUS LEMONGRAB!" _he hollered. "Youuuu are not _MEEEEEEE_! You are _UN-LEMON_! You...are most..._UNACCEPTABLLLLLLE!" _

He had him by the shoulders now. When the twin saw the blackness that was his brother's gullet once more, he too gained a sudden burst of energy, a desire to preserve his life, just barely enough to open the windows of pain his eyes have become and cry out in hopeless desperation, "NO! Wait! I'm SORR-!"

_CRUNCH!_

Lemongrab 2 was cast down once more, landing face-first into a puddle of his own vital essence. He didn't even waste a second; as soon as he hit the ground Lemongrab 2 was crawling, slamming his palms against the soaked tile surface like a dog gone mad and putting as much distance between himself and his brother as possible. Only when he reached the corner of the room did Lemongrab 2 let the pain be known.

His face felt like it was on fire, the pain burned him so. Was he on fire? Did his head feel lighter? The clone didn't know, all's he knew was that his brother did something just did something horrible, and that hurt more than any attack on his person ever could. _What happened to you? _he wanted to say. The only sound to come out of his drained person was a grown, and more splatters of lemon juice that dashed across the floor.

_I don't have any legs anymore. _

The realization just came to him, and it came off as as more shocking than terrifying. In his delirious state of mind, the earl couldn't even register if he was alive or dead or cast to the Nightosphere. For all he knew, he very well could be, if the sight before him was of any indication.

Though complete agony glued it tightly shut, Lemongrab 2 managed to force open his remaining eye so that he could look his brother in his. If he weren't in complete emotional and physical pain, the earl would probably be hoping the emotion in his gaze would move his brother's sour lemon-heart. But what he received instead was a look that said more than anything in his remaining eye ever could.

Leading up to his brother, puddles and puddles of vital essence that persisted to grow as quickly as the clone produced it. But they all trailed back to Lemongrab, crawling up and soaking his charcoal pants, his shirt, the sash with a lemon buckle. His toothy maw hung open, parted slightly and stained and dribbling with his twin's blood. His lemon head was completely showered in the stuff, crawling down his pointed nose and dripping occasionally unto the floor. The drip-drip of it would have been the only sound in the room, had it not been for Lemongrab 2's quiet little sniffles. But what struck the twin the most wasn't the condition of his brother's outfit, nor the shattered ruins of Lemonsweets scattered amidst the lemon juice that was quickly taking over the floor.

It was haunted eyes of the Earl of Lemongrab.

The were big, white, his appropriately-serpentine pupils shrunken to near-complete nothingness. But most of all, they were the windows to a soul Lemongrab 2 never knew existed. His expression screamed only one thing to the wounded lemon: what have I done?

As soon as he came to this realization, Lemongrab suddenly spoke. But his voice wasn't in its usual loud, obnoxious output. It was small, reserved, _haunted, _and completely unlike the man this ex-twin once knew. "Look..." he murmured. His hands slowly rose, palms facing up, presenting the carnage the two lemons have created in a span of just thirty seconds. "Look at what you made me do." Lemongrab 2 didn't answer. He was too weak to, too scared. But his brother continued regardless. "This was...unacceptable behavior. Mother Princess will not be impressed."

Lemongrab 2 found the voice to speak at the mention of his creator, and it reminded him of their own little beauties. "The...children..." he squeaked.

"The...children?" echoed Lemongrab. He was still staring at his brother, eyes as wide as they've ever been, and his voice just as hollow. "They will not question what happened, because they won't even know anything did." Lemongrab 2 closed his eye, truly afraid of what that could mean. But his brother was quick, albeit ponderous at the same time, to answer:

"They will not notice a difference between us. And it will be just like old times, Soft Lemongrab. Acceptable times, when things were unacceptable."

* * *

><p><strong>Lemongrab 2 is probably the most tragic character in the entire show. This is what I thought happened after the camera cut away in 'Another Five More Short Graybles'. Please leave your honest thoughts in a review, should you choose to leave one.<strong>


End file.
